Full moon troubles
by Jessy Wessy81
Summary: the full moon never hurt anyone or did it? Lily Evans life is normal but when she goes back to Hogwarts her whole life is changed including her love life (Rated R for course language and sex parts in later chapters. )
1. the unexpected letter again

It was a beautiful, sunny, spring day. The birds were singing, the butterflies were flying and the smell of pollen and flowers wafted through the air. Lily Evans a 17 year old girl with green eyes, red curly hear and milky white skin was lying in her backyard on the grass listening to the shrieks and squeals of her sister petunia and her friend doing muggle things like giving each other make overs and styling their hair. Just then there was a screech of an owl and the screeching and squealing from her sister and her friend stopped. "Oh no!'' Lily groaned, she sat up and bolted towards the sound, she had to get to the sound before her sister did.. to late. Lily's sister, petunia, who was wearing a pink dressing gown and a mud mask was reading Lily's letter out loud too her friend. "You bitch!" Lily screamed, "Drop the letter or I'll hex you!!"  
  
"Tut, tut Lily you know your not supposed to hex me or you'll be in BIG trouble," Lily's sister said with an evil smirk on her face "and I've already read it who's the James boy? You've got like 10 this week from him." Petunia's friend was in fits of laughter from the letter,  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Lily said angrily "you don't even know him!" petunia's friend stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"Anyway why do you like this guy Lily? He sounds like a desperate prick, my boyfriend Vernon is far better than this guy," petunia boasted.  
  
"I don't like him, I hate him," said Lily defencely "And that so called boyfriend of yours is an ugly, fat, turd when he went to pick you up he almost got stuck in the door,"  
  
"NO HE DIDN'T!" yelled petunia  
  
"YES HE DID!" Lily yelled back  
  
"Girls, girls what in gods name is going on!"? Lily's mum screamed over the top of them.  
  
"She's got my letter!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"She's making fun of my boyfriend!" Petunia argued.  
  
"Petunia give back the letter and Lily for gods sake stop making fun of Vernon he is a.. er.. very.. cute boy," Lily's mum said.  
  
"I never knew pigs were cute," Lily said under her breath. Petunia stuck out her tongue as she threw the letter at Lily, Lily caught it and stormed up the stairs to read it. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MEANWHILE AT JAMES' HOUSE..............  
  
"Give it up mate," said Sirius "you've been looking in that crystal ball for ages." James was looking into a crystal ball that showed every move that Lily was making.  
  
"Those letters aren't going to make her love you," said lupin "The only one that she replied said 'stop writing to me I hate you'" "OUCH that's gotta hurt," said Sirius coolly, they both laughed but James just stared glumly into the crystal ball "Cheer up prongsie," said Sirius in a loving voice you can always have one of Lily's friends like Jessie or Michelle, "actually not Jessie, I like her,"  
  
" Or Michelle," said lupin " I'm going to ask her out,"  
  
" I don't want them," said James giving Sirius a playful punch " I only want Lily you know that,"  
  
"Yer, yer," said Sirius "I know what we can do lets go down to diagon alley tomorrow and get our things,"  
  
" Yer, that sounds good," said James now getting up "maybe I'll see Lily there,"  
  
"I'm sure you will," said Sirius with a smirk now seeing Lily writing two letters to Jessie and Michelle asking them to meet her at diagon alley tomorrow. 


	2. two diagon alley dates and an argument

Lily got two letters back saying that Jessie and Michelle would come at 12:00am today, so because it was almost time to leave Lily grabbed her purse and went to get the jar of Floo powder. After she got the Floo powder she strolled over to the fireplace, got into the ashes dropped the floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley." There was a rush of cold air and Lily landed on her hands and knees in the grate of Diagon alley. She stood up wiped the soot off her clothes and hair and went over to meet her friends at Gringgots bank. As she was walking she saw two familiar faces running up to meet her one was Michelle who had beautiful tanned skin long Brown hair that passed her shoulders and brown eyes that twinkled in the sun, the other one was Jessie who was a Medamorphosis she could always change her appearance but kept the same pretty face, olive skin and big blue eyes today she had blonde curly hair that sat neatly on her shoulders  
  
"LIL'S!" Jessie yelled "we've missed you so much," both Jessie and Michelle gave Lily a hug  
  
" So where shall we start?" asked Lily  
  
"Oh, lets go down to the book shop," said Michelle "Get the boring bit done first,"  
  
"Ok," said Lilly and the three of them set off towards the bookstore. * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * MEANWH ILE AT JAMES' HOUSE.................  
  
"OK have we got the Floo powder?" asked James  
  
"Yep.. have we got Peter? He's not here," asked lupin.  
  
BANG* CRASH* Peter came crashing down the stairs "Here I am," he said  
  
"What the fuck were you doing?" yelled James  
  
"Well I was looking for my wallet when I slipped on it and fell down the stairs," said Peter.  
  
"You really are stupid," said Sirius  
  
"Ok, we've got Peter, can we go now?" asked Lupin  
  
"Yep lets go," said James and one by one they disappeared in the grate. OUCH, SHIT, GET OFF ME WORMTAIL!!" the boys had landed in the Diagon alley grate with soot all over them and peter had landed on top of James  
  
"Get off me!" James yelled in fury, peter rolled off James and rubbed the soot of his clothes. James stood up ruffled his hair and began to walk with lupin and Sirius. As they were walking they saw three very familiar people Lily, Jessie and Michelle.  
  
Lupin began to stare at Michelle's butt muttering to himself "nice, very nice," "You dog Mooney!" said James hitting Lupin over the head "I thought you respected girls!"  
  
"Well I do," said Lupin now rubbing his head "But you can't help but look at a girl with a nice butt."  
  
"Or nice jugs," Said Sirius now staring at the girls as well.  
  
"Or a pretty face," Said James now perving on Lily with his mouth open, walking over to Lily as if he was in a transfix. Lupin and Sirius looked at each other and then followed James with Peter following.  
  
"Hello pervs," said Lilly when James, Lupin, Sirius and Peter arrived.  
  
"Hello beautiful," replied James in a flirty voice, Lily shot him an angry look and Jessie giggled.  
  
"I see you guys haven't got your things," said Michelle  
  
"I see you girls have," said James.  
  
"Well to make it easier for me to find things would you like to escort me to the places I need to go Jessie?" asked Sirius with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Sure," replied Jessie taking Sirius' arm  
  
"Cya guys," she said.  
  
"Bye," said Lily.  
  
"And what about you Michelle?" asked Lupin "will you help me?"  
  
"Yer.ok," said Michelle and they walked off together leaving Lily alone with Peter and James.  
  
"Great friends I have," Lily muttered  
  
"Um I think I might go with them," Peter said.  
  
"You do that," said James "Well Lily flower it's just you and me,"  
  
"You mean you and yourself," Lily replied  
  
"You Shurly don't want to be by yourself the whole day,"  
  
" I'd rather be by myself than with you,"  
  
"What do you have against me that makes you hate me so much?" asked James  
  
"Because you annoy me and get enjoyment of it!" Lily said angrily "Well maybe if you go out with me I wont annoy you.. go on Evans go out with me and if you don't like our date then ill never bug you again."  
  
"NO WAY," Lily said  
  
"Well I'll just have to annoy you, until you say yes," said James in an annoying voice.  
  
"POTTER you will not annoy me anymore!" Lily yelled, by now people in the street were staring at them.  
  
"OK, OK Evans, settle down, just take me to the book store and ill be happy," James negotiated.  
  
"POTTER GET AWAY FROM ME OR ILL HEX YOU!" Lily screamed, this time nearly the whole street was staring at them. Mr Olivander came out of his wand shop and looked around  
  
"What on earth is going on here you two? Please move away from my store your scaring away my customers." Said Mr Olivander in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm going," said Lily and she stormed down the alley and out of sight, leaving James standing there in devastation.  
  
"Hey James!!" James spun around and saw Sirius and Lupin with Jessie and Michelle walking up to him.  
  
"Oh.hi," said James "is see you two got your books, that was quick,"  
  
"Well that was because we were helped by two beautiful ladies," said Sirius with a smirk  
  
"I see you haven't got your stuff," said Michelle  
  
"And where's Lily?" interrupted Jessie  
  
"Well.er.she went somewhere," replied James  
  
"What you don't know where she went!" Michelle yelled, "Come on Jess lets go find her,"  
  
"See you guys on the train tomorrow," said Jessie as Michelle was pulling her away.  
  
"Well should we go get your stuff now prongs?" asked Peter  
  
"Yer lets go," replied James and they all strolled off towards the bookstore. 


	3. the unforgetable train ride

It was 6:00 in the morning and Lily Evans was busy getting the last things into her trunk for Hogwarts. She kept on getting distracted because she was feeling guilty about leaving Diagon Alley without saying bye to her friends but kept on muttering "It was Potters fault, It was Potters fault!"  
  
"Lily flower," Lily's mum called "It's time for breakfast, hurry up or your going to be late!"  
  
"OK" Lily called back as she dragged her trunks down the stairs and to the door. When she entered the kitchen she saw the same sight as she did every morning her father reading the paper, her mother cooking breakfast and her sister complaining about the breakfast.  
  
"Morning Lily," Lilly's father said, "I'm taking you to the train station, and I want to get you there early so hurry up and eat,"  
  
"We never get there early," Lily muttered as she helped herself to some tost and orange juice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok Lily time to go," Lily's father said for the seventh time.  
  
"Coming," Lily yelled back. She clipped on her prefects badge, ran down the stairs and into the car. The trip to the station seemed to take forever but that was how Lily liked it, she didn't want to see Potter again but she knew she had to face him. When Lily finally reached the station Lily said bye to her dad, got her things, put them on a trolley and wondered off to the platform. On her she saw many familiar faces she saw Janet Rogers from the Hufflepuff house, Aaron Isaacs, the Griffindor quidditch team caption and JESSIE! Lily ran up to her  
  
"Jess!" she yelled Jessie turned around and saw Lily  
  
"Oh.hey," Jessie said, today she had brown straight hair with bubble gum pink streaks through it.  
  
"Oh my God," Lily said, "I'm so sorry for leaving you guys at Diagon Alley,"  
  
"It's OK," Jessie said with a smile  
  
"Where's Michelle?" Lily asked  
  
"I dunno probably on the platform," Jessie replied  
  
"Well lets go in then," said Lilly and they both ran trough the wall. When they got to the other side they saw three people walking up to them, James Sirius and Peter "  
  
"Hello Ladies," said James with a smile  
  
"Hi," said Jessie, but Lily did not say the same thing  
  
"Where's Lupin?" asked Lilly  
  
"We dunno we haven't seen him," said Sirius  
  
"Where's Michelle?" asked James  
  
"We can't find her," replied Jessie.  
  
" Well are you ladies going to find a compartment, we're probably going to have to share one," said James  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," said Lily  
  
"Well are you guys going to help us with our heavy luggage or not?" asked Jessie  
  
"Of corse madam," said Sirius as he took Jessie's luggage into the train. James took Lily's luggage and even Lily couldn't complain about that. When they got into the train they heard a giggle that was exactly like Michelle's  
  
" I think she found us a compartment," said Lilly as she opened the door, but Michelle wasn't the only person in the compartment in fact Lupin was there as well and Michelle was sitting on his knee kissing him and Lupin had his had up her shirt. Lilly quickly slammed the door shut and everyone cracked up laughing  
  
"Oh my god," said Jessie.  
  
James began to bang on the door and yelled "Oi Michelle is he a good kisser?" Michelle eventually opened up the door and let them in, both she and Lupin were scarlet but Lupin couldn't wipe the cheeky grin off his face.  
  
" What are you grinning at you've just been caught tongue wrestling with your new girlfriend!" said Sirius.  
  
"That looked fun," James said to Lily "Wana try?" he grabbed Lily around the waist and tried to kiss her.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Lily yelled. Sirius started to laugh but Jessie shot him an angry look and he stopped. Lilly finally pushed James away from her and she sat down next to Michelle who hadn't said anything for the whole trip.  
  
"Well guys I think we better get dressed, said Lily.  
  
"Yep I think so," said James beginning to take off his top.  
  
"Eww.James I meant the girls," said Lily who was now shielding her eyes. . "Well if you guys wana go first," said James now sitting down and rubbing his hands together,  
  
"No James I meant GET OUT!" Lily yelled.  
  
"OK fine," he said, "come on guys," James walked out with Sirius, Lupin and Peter all following, laughing.  
  
"Oh god I hate him," Lily said angrily as she was getting dressed.  
  
"Hey it was only a joke," said Jessie "take it easy."  
  
"Oh my god, listen to you!" Lily said, "You've been spending to much time with Sirius,"  
  
"Oh yeah," Jessie complained "I've only been out with him once!"  
  
"And look what its done to you already!" Lily complained  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Hurry up you guys, what's going on?" James yelled.  
  
"Were not finished yet!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Hey Michelle what's wrong?" asked Jessie "You seem more quite than usual,"  
  
"Er.its nothing," Michelle said with a sick look on her face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Yep.I'm sure," Michelle replied now looking troubled. Jessie gave Lily a look and Lily bit her lip.  
  
"HURRY UP!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Were done!" Jessie yelled back. The four boys came crashing in.  
  
" Fuckin hell how long do you guys take?" James said in a frustrated voice.  
  
"Ok your turn to go out," said Peter.  
  
"Unless you guys wana stay," said James in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Er.no," said Lily "I think if I saw you naked it would put me off sex for the rest of my life."  
  
"Ouch," said Sirius "This bitch can bite," "Shut up Sirius," said Lily as she walked out of the room with Jessie and Michelle. When they were out side of the compartment Michelle sat on the ground and began to cry.  
  
"Huh? what's wrong Mich?" asked Jessie. Michelle looked up wiped the tears away from her eyes and said  
  
"Um.if I tell you guys you have to promise not to tell anyone,"  
  
"Have we told anyone any other secrets you've told us?" asked Lily.  
  
"No.well heres what it is, you see Lupin is a..a.. a w.werewolf."  
  
"Huh?" said Lily in devastation  
  
"How did you find out?" asked Jessie looking puzzled  
  
"Well, er he told me," said Michelle, still crying.  
  
"While you were kissing," said Jessie with a grin.  
  
"Well, yer." Michelle said now wiping away the last tears from her eyes, "You see he turns into a werewolf when its full moon and tomorrow night is full moon."  
  
"Scary," said Lily now looking fearful.  
  
"I don't think I want to go near this guy anymore," said Jessie now looking as fearful as Lily.  
  
"Oh don't act all weird around him," said Michelle "He'll know I told."  
  
"We'll try our best," said Lily now trying to put on a normal happy face.  
  
"Hey guys you can come back in now!" Lupin Yelled.  
  
"Ok lets go in and look like we don't know anything about this," said Jessie.  
  
"Ok, lets go," said Lily and they all walked into the room.  
  
"Hello again," said Sirius as Jessie sat next to him.  
  
"Er.hi," she said in reply. Both Michelle and Lily sat right away from Lupin and Lupin couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious.  
  
"Hey aren't you and Lupin supposed to be in the prefects compartment?" asked Jessie  
  
"Oh shit your right," said Lily and she and Lupin both ran out of the compartment. On their way to the prefects compartment Lily didn't say a word to Lupin.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Lupin "Do I smell or something?" "Oh no," said Lily in shock "I just feel a bit sick that's all, must have been that breakfast my mum cooked didn't mix with me all that well,"  
  
"Ok then," said Lupin as they reached the prefects compartment "Well ladies first," he said and held the door open for Lily  
  
"Er.no you go first," she said. Lupin gave her a funny look then walked into the compartment and Lily followed him.  
  
"Ahh, finally there you two are," said the new head boy.  
  
"Well ill read out the new duties and rules for you prefects," said the head girl, and she went on reading rules. While she was reading Lupin yawned at Lily as if to say this is boring, Lily shuddered seeing Lupin yawn reminded her of a werewolf howling at the moon. Lily wished she didn't know this secret about Lupin now when she was alone with him she didn't feel safe and she had a whole year with him! .  
  
After the lecture from the head girl and boy Lily quickly got up and headed for the door, she quickly walked down the hallway hoping for Lupin not to come.  
  
"Lily," a voice called from behind her, Lily froze. "Shit," she whispered to herself.  
  
"Oi you left without me," said Lupin when he reached Lily.  
  
"Er.yer just in a hurry to get my stuff off the train," said Lily now seeing that the train had stopped.  
  
"Bullshit," said Lupin frustrated "Look I know your hiding from me and you've been avoiding me because of it, but we need to get along with each other more coz were both prefects Ok?"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about," said Lily in a shaky voice " Look.err see you at duties ok?"  
  
"Fine," he said and they both walked into their compartment were James, Peter, Sirius, Jessie and Michelle were waiting for them.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Michelle who was obviously over the incident with Lupin.  
  
"Fine, Fine." Said Lily.  
  
"Can we go up to the castle now, i'm starving." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yep lets go," said James and they all walked up to the castle to start a new and exciting year at Hogwarts. 


	4. finding out the facts

"Lil's wake up," Jessie whispered in Lily's ear  
  
"What the .huh?"  
  
"Wake up Lil's, first day, first day!" Jessie said as she ran around the room like a spaz.  
  
"First days suck," said Lily now putting the pillow over her head.  
  
"Hey that's not nice even for you Lil's," Michelle who was now pulling on her skirt.  
  
"Well all the days suck when James Potter is around," said Lilly now getting up.  
  
"Hey he's hot," said Jessie  
  
"Eww, don't make me throw up," said Lily looking disgusted.  
  
"Oi Jess what's this secret crush, I thought you were all Sirius," said Michelle grinning.  
  
"Well I am but you cant help but also like somebody else," said Jessie now blushing.  
  
"Hey what do you think of black hair today?" Jessie now asked.  
  
"Yer cool," said Lily. Jessie screwed up her face and her straight brown and bubble gum pink hair turned a wavy Jet black.  
  
"You guys wana go down now?" asked Lily  
  
"Yes.finally lets go," said Jessie now running down the stairs.  
  
"Well she's definitely excited," said Lily now running down the stairs as well. "Hey Jess wait up!"  
  
"You guys are so slow," said Jessie who was waiting outside the great hall entrance.  
  
"Well lets go in seeing how were here now," said Michelle and they walked into the great hall for breakfast.  
  
On there way to their seats Sirius stopped them and James came out from behind him.  
  
"Hullo," said Sirius who was smiling at Jessie's new hairstyle.  
  
"What do you two want?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well obviously James wants you Lily but i'm here to speak to Jessie," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, speak." Said Jessie.  
  
"Not here can we go somewhere more private?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Ok, how about outside?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Yep lets go," said Sirius.  
  
"Ill be back guys," said Jessie to Lily and Michelle.  
  
"Right," said Lily as Sirius and Jessie walked outside. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well what did you want to talk about?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Let me put it this way I know what you know,"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The Lupin secret,"  
  
"HUH? What? How do you know?" said Jessie.  
  
"I love it when you look mixed up its cute," said Sirius slyly.  
  
"Look tell me now, save your charm for later because its not working!" said Jessie angrily who was poking Sirius in the chest.  
  
"Well that Lupin is a werewolf, and stop poking me its annoying,"  
  
Jessie stoped poking Sirius and began to look horrified "that is real?" she said in a scared voice "Shit, isn't the full moon tonight? What is going to happen? Where is lupin?" Jessie asked  
  
"Look.er I cant tell you much all I can tell you is don't worried tell Lily and Michelle that Lupin is completely safe, he wont bite." Sirius said  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything WHERE IS LUPIN? WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Jessie yelled. Sirius sighed  
  
"Look Lupin is in a safe place and he WILL turn into a werewolf but don't worried,"  
  
"OH MY GOD! Look Sirius you can't hide stuff from us I'm still worried because I don't know ALL the facts and I will find them out!" Jessie said and then stormed back into the great hall.  
  
"I guess this wouldn't be the best time to ask you to go to hogsmeade with me," muttered Sirius as he sat on the cold grass.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily was eating her breakfast with Michelle in the great hall when Jessie came over storming towards them and pulled Lily off her chair.  
  
"Hey, settle down," said Lily who just about chocked on the toast she was eating.  
  
"Outside the great hall now!" Jessie ordered. "What about breakfast?" whined Michelle  
  
"Here," said Jessie grabbing slices of toast and thrusting them at Lily and Michelle.  
  
"Now lets go," said Jessie who was now dragging them both out of the hall.  
  
"I wounder what Sirius said that made Jessie so bitchy," James said to Peter as he watched Jessie drag Michelle and Lily out of the great hall.  
  
"Probably something dumb," said Peter as he grabbed his timetable off the head boy. Just then Sirius walked in with a glum look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" asked James eagerly.  
  
"Well.er, you know how Jessie, Lily and Michelle know about the Mooney thingy?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yer," said James.  
  
"Well I wanted to know what she knew and it turns out she doesn't know much, and.er she made me tell out some more but I didn't say much and she got frustrated and now she's trying to find stuff out," said Sirius now looking guilty.  
  
"You dick," said James " I thought you were just going to ask her out,"  
  
"Well she wont be going now," Sirius said.  
  
"Hey she's not going to find out, where the only one's who know and we wont tell ok?" said James  
  
"Right," said Sirius. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We've got to find out what's going on," said Jessie after She told Lily and Michelle about her conversation with Sirius.  
  
"How? We don't know much," said Michelle  
  
"Well, Sirius said he was in a safe place right? Well that cant be in the castle or he would be attacking students so it's got to be outside," said Jessie looking thoughtful.  
  
"Yer.so?" said Lily  
  
"Well we go out in the grounds at 12:00 tonight and where bound to hear something," said Jessie.  
  
"Its risky but worth it," said Lily now getting excited.  
  
"So are we all in?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Yep," said Lily  
  
"Sure thing," said Michelle. "Cool," said Jessie "Now who's got my timetable?"  
  
"Er.here," said Lily as she passed the timetable over to Jessie.  
  
"Oh, I've got Transfiguration first," said Jessie, who was the best at Transfiguration because she was a Metamorphamagus.  
  
"Me two," said Lily.  
  
"I've got history of magic," said Michelle dully, Michelle had dropped out of Transfiguration because she was so terrible at it. Lily laughed.  
  
"Suck," she said pulling a face. Michelle pulled a face back.  
  
"Hey, when do we have quidditch practise?" asked Jessie to Michelle, Michelle and Jessie both played on the Griffindor quidditch team Michelle as a chaser and Jessie as keeper.  
  
"6:00 tonight," replied Michelle.  
  
BING BING BING BING  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Well cya guys," said Michelle.  
  
"Cya Mich," said Jessie and Lily as they picked up their bags and walked off to class. 


	5. werewolf troubles

It was 7:00pm and Lily was doing her homework waiting for Jessie and Michelle to get back from quidditch practice. While she was doing her data chart she couldn't help but over hear Sirius and Peter talking very strangely, saying things like  
  
"What do you mean you've forgotten how to transform, remember to think like the animal and move your body into its shape." Said Sirius  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember," said Peter. Lily tried to listen some more but before she could Jessie, Michelle and James came Barging into the room arguing loudly  
  
"Lupin is in the shack!" yelled Jessie.  
  
"NO HE ISNT AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KNOW YOU NOESY BITCHES!" bellowed James. The whole common room stared at James, Michelle and Jessie who glanced around the room looking berwilded at where they had ended up.  
  
"Er.nothing to see here people," said James "Just three old friends arguing," said James now grabbing Jessie and Michelle around the shoulders and squeezing them very tightly  
  
"Ouch," said Jessie  
  
"Er.yes just three old friends having the usual play fights," said Michelle now kicking James hard in the Leg.  
  
"ARRR!" yelled James "YOU STUPID BIT- .I mean I can't get enough of these girls and their games."  
  
After this the common room went back to its their normal things. When Jessie and Michelle walked over to Lily and sat down Lily asked  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
"We think Lupin is in the shrieking shack," said Michelle.  
  
"Yer we heard a howl when we were practicing," said Jessie, "It was coming from under the whomping willow,"  
  
"But the shrieking shack is in Hogsmeade," said Lily  
  
"Exactly," said Michelle "Sirius said it was in a safe place right?"  
  
"And there's probably a secret passage," said Jessie  
  
"Under the whomping willow," said Lily brightly.  
  
"Correct again," said Jessie.  
  
"Right, where going to the whomping willow tonight," said Lily.  
  
"We'll go up to our dormitories at 11:30 so it doesn't look suspicious to them so when they leave we'll come about half an hour after them," said Michelle  
  
"Right," said Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 11:30 and Lily, Michelle, Jessie, James, Sirius and Peter were the only people left in the common room Lily gave a fake yawn and said "Boy i'm stuffed I'm going to bed you guys coming?"  
  
"Yep," said Jessie  
  
"OK," said Michelle  
  
"Goodnight beautiful Lily flower," said James.  
  
"Er.yer," said Lily as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Sirius," said Jessie smiling at him.  
  
"Oh.goodnight," said Sirius looking up and smiling back.  
  
After the girls had gone to bed James laughed and said "I bet you there up to something,"  
  
"You think?" said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"Well let's go," said Peter and all three of them slipped under the invisibility cloak and walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lily was lying on her bed awake griping her pillow getting more and more nervous by the minute." What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"12:00 said Jessie who was staring at her watch.  
  
"Should we go?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Yep I can't stand lying here anymore," said Lily.  
  
"Ok lets go then," said Jessie and they all jumped out of bed and out of the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad," said Jessie. The three girls were now standing in the grounds of Hogwarts, no light was shining except the low beam from the full moon above them.  
  
"Shit I can't see a thing, lumos," muttered Lily "Lumos, Lumos," said Jessie and Michelle.  
  
"That's better," said Lily "Hey what's that?" there was a small dog shaped critter running across the grounds.  
  
"Yer, I see it too," said Michelle.  
  
"What? Where is it? What am I supposed to be seeing?" asked Jessie impatiently.  
  
"SHHH!" said Lily "It came from the whomping Willow,"  
  
"Lets go," said Jessie. The girls walked slowly over to the whomping willow. When they arrived the whomping willow began to swing its branches  
  
"Shit run," said Michelle  
  
BARK BARK BARK  
  
The dog critter was running towards them.  
  
"AHH! It's coming for me," screamed Lily she ran as fast a she could, not knowing where. 'THUD' Lilly had tripped over a hard something and all the swinging of the branches stopped. "Lil's" said Michelle you paralysed the tree."  
  
"Er.yer I think it was this knot I tripped on," said Lily uncertainly rubbing her leg.  
  
"Whatever," said Jessie "Hey look what I found a trap door,"  
  
BARK BARK BARK  
  
The dog came barging up to the girls barking madly.  
  
"Oh fuck off you dumb mutt," said Jessie who was trying to wedge off the trap door. The dog began to pull her away from the trap door.  
  
"I said fuck off," said Jessie now kicking the dog, "Hey Lil's Mich help me out here,"  
  
"Ok," said Michelle and kicked the dog so hard that it collapsed on the grass.  
  
"I've got the trap door open," said Lily proudly.  
  
"Right lets go," said Michelle and they all jumped down the hole.  
  
On their way through the tunnel they heired a howl and Lily froze.  
  
"Do you think we should go back?" asked Lily.  
  
"No way," said Michelle, "We've come this far,"  
  
"Your right," said Lily and they continued on their journey. After allot of walking they came across a room with furniture chewed up and blood on the walls. AWWOLLLF! There was a howl a trot of hooves and out bounded an angry wolf with a stag and a rat.  
  
"AHHH!" all of the girls screamed on the spot, the wolf lunged at Michelle and Michelle Just missed its sharp jaws. The stag ran for the wolf and kicked it off its attack so instead it went for Lily, the stag looked fearful at the choice of the wolves attack and just before it jumped at Lily the stag blocked its way.  
  
"Lets get out of here!!" Jessie bellowed and the three of them sprinted out of the room and down the tunnel. When they all managed to scramble out of the hole Jessie slammed the trap door shut and ran with the others away from the tree but as she was running she froze "Oh no," she whispered, the place where the dog had collapsed there lay a boy instead. Lily and Michelle noticed to. "Sirius?" Jessie whispered as she kneeled next to him.  
  
"It isn't is it?" said Lily in horror  
  
"It is," Jessie replied now turning white.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
The trap door was trying to open.  
  
"Shit," Michelle whispered.  
  
"We've got to go!" Lily said ,glancing at the trap door that was trying to open.  
  
"Well I can't leave him!" Jessie yelled  
  
:"Well we can't drag him!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Look were running out of time." Said Michelle "That stag will make sure that the wolf doesn't get him, now lets go!"  
  
"Er.ok,"said Jessie now getting to her feet but before she left she gave Sirius a soft kiss on the cheek.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
The trap door was almost open.  
  
"Lets go," said Lily and they all sprinted across the grounds and into the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
The girls were now back in their dormitory.  
  
"That was scary," said Lily who was still in fright.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't get caught," said Jessie.  
  
"I can't believe Lupin Jumped at me," said Michelle. "Don't worrie Mich, Lupin was a werewolf then he couldn't control himself," said Lily.  
  
"I hope your right," said Michelle.  
  
"What I don't get is where was James and Peter and why was Sirius lying in the spot of the dog?" asked Jessie looking puzzled.  
  
"Don't you get it Jess?" said Lily "All of the boys formed as animals so Lupin didn't attack them."  
  
"Well that means that we made Sirius collapse," said Jessie looking fearful.  
  
"Er.yer," said Michelle.  
  
"Oh no he's going to hate me," said Jessie now looking even more frightened.  
  
"Look guys lets leave this till tomorrow," said Lily.  
  
"Your right," said Michelle "Lets try and get some sleep."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
The trap door swang open and out bounded a stag and a rat . The stag closed the trap door leaving the wolf in the shack. The stag bounded over to the boy, Sirius, and returned to its normal state so did the rat.  
  
"What did they do to you padfoot?" said James seeing Sirius lying there unconscious on the grass.  
  
"We better get him to a hospital wing," said Peter  
  
"Yer," said James and the two boys carried the unconscious Sirius up two the hospital wing. 


	6. life saver

It was the Morning and Sirius was in the hospital wing asleep and Lupin, who was back in his normal form, was sleeping on the ripped up couch in the shrieking shack. Jessie, Lily, Michelle, James and Peter were all awake.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," said Lily who Jumped out of bed. "How do you think I feel?" said Jessie, "I've got a quidditch match to play today I haven't slept all night and I think I killed my boyfriend,"  
  
" You mean I did," said Michelle "And I have to play two you know," Jessie jumped out of bed as well began to chew her nails and walk around the room.  
  
"You know I think I might go down to the hospital wing before breakfast it might make me feel better," Jessie finally said.  
  
"Ill come two but I doubt that its going to make you feel better its probably going to put you off your breaky, "and I feel even worse because I was the one that just about murdered him," said Michelle who began to twitch and shake.  
  
"Look Sirius is not dead, ok, he is just unconscious and when we go down to the hospital wing ill prove that he's not dead." Said Lily.  
  
"Well you are the smartest so lets go," said Michelle, so they all walked down to the hospital wing. When the girls arrived they went over to Sirius' bed and saw James and Peter sitting next to Sirius was still unconscious. James looked up, shot an evil look at Jessie and Michelle but smiled at Lily who kept a strait face and walked over to Sirius.  
  
"What are you two murderers doing here?" asked James.  
  
"We didn't murder him," said Michelle looking guiltier then ever.  
  
"Well pad foot isn't exactly alive is he?" said James looking annoyed.  
  
"And he isn't dead either," said Lily angrily " And stop blaming it on my friends, how do you know I didn't do anything?"  
  
"Because such a sexy lady like you is bad in more private places, not out in the open," said James slyly,  
  
"Oh my god James you best friend is unconscious in hospital and all you can do is hit on me? I can't believe you!" said Lily. James hung is head in shame "Something actually got through to him," thought Lily "He actually looked kinda cute when he admitted somebody else was right, wait what was she thinking this is James Potter," Lily shook her head and went to sit down.  
  
"I'm not unconscious," said a weak voice.  
  
"Sirius!" Jessie squealed, as she ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Ouch," said Sirius "Your head is on the bruised part of mine," "Oh, sorry," said Jessie with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How are you mate," said James now leaning over him.  
  
"I'm right," Sirius replied "Just a bit sore in the head."  
  
"Oh, look Sirius I'm really sorry for hurting you I didn't know it was you," said Michelle looking shameful  
  
"And me too," said Jessie who now had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Its Ok," said Sirius now smiling.  
  
"Oh lord how many people are here, all of you out now," ordered Madam Pomfery.  
  
"Bye Sirius," they all said before they left.  
  
"Cya snuffles," said Jessie in a cute voice.  
  
"Cya guys," said Sirius now looking very happy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"See I told you he's not dead," said Lily  
  
"Yer, that's a relief," said Michelle.  
  
"Yes a relief for you two especially," said James looking at Michelle and Jessie.  
  
"Of corse its an extra relief for me he's my boyfriend," said Jessie who had a smirk on her face because she had out smarted James.  
  
"Look James drop the murder thingy coz Sirius is not dead and we apologised to him," said Michelle now getting annoyed.  
  
"Whatever," said James  
  
"Can we go get something to eat now?" asked Peter.  
  
"Yer im starving," said James. And they all walked over to the great hall. When they arrived at the great hall it was deserted because it was so early but there was still food. As they all sat down to eat they noticed a very familiar person walking up to them.  
  
"Hey Mooney," said James.  
  
"Hullo," replied Lupin. "Um can I please talk to you Michelle out side the great hall?" asked Lupin politely.  
  
"Um.Er," was all Michelle could seem to say, she looked very frightened. Lily elbowed her to make her stop so she said "O.ok,"  
  
"Well lets go," said Lupin. And they walked out of the great hall. After they had left nobody said anything to each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Look.er..Michelle about last night I woke up and realised that.er .I tried to attack you when I was a werewolf." Said Lupin.  
  
"Yes you did," said Michelle who was pinching herself now.  
  
"Well now you can see that I am a monster and I cant control myself,"  
  
"Your not a monster," said Michelle.  
  
"Well how come you, Jessie and Lily act so weird around me and you're always scared when I just try and talk to you, " said Lupin sadly.  
  
'Oh im sorry Remus, it wasn't your fault its just that I need time to adjust to this.this, problem." Said Michelle who was falling apart.  
  
"But you wont love me the same and I don't ever want to hurt you again when I change so I think.I think, we should brake up." Said Lupin who was still looking sad. Michelle broke out in tears.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Mich its just not going to work do you understand?" said Lupin who had his arm around her.  
  
"Yes I understand," said Michelle wiping the last tears from her face  
  
"We can still be friends right?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yer, of corse," replied Michelle.  
  
"Good, now are you going to come with me to get some breakfast?" asked Lupin who was holding out his hand for her to take.  
  
"Ok," said Michelle, she didn't take Lupins hand but she walked into the great hall with him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lily was eating her breakfast, when Jessie gave her a sharp nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" Lily asked, rubbing her side. Jessie nodded towards Lupin and Michelle both walking into the great hall looking sad.  
  
"How did it go?" asked Lily  
  
"Ill tell you later," said Michelle quietly.  
  
"So I hear that the quidditch match is on today," said Lupin now going on as if he hadn't even done anything.  
  
"Yep," said James "Ready to see me play some hard core quidditch babe?" James asked Lily.  
  
"I wont be watching you," said Lily angrily, "I'll be watching my two friends and your not one of them."  
  
"Well you'll be watching me when I catch the snitch right in front of your face," said James triumphantly.  
  
"Wana make a bet?" asked Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
It was 9:00 and it was almost time for the game so James, Michelle and Jessie went off to the quidditch to get ready, today Griffindor was playing Slytherin and this was expected to be a good match. As Lily was eating her toast a Slytherin girl who was a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team walked past Lily and pulled her hair.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" asked Lily angrily.  
  
"Because you're a nerd," said the Slytherine girl.  
  
"Well you're a stuck up snob!" yelled Lily.  
  
"We'll see about that," said the Slytherine girl and she walked off snickering with her friends.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Umm.er.nothing," said Lily, who was still afraid of Lupin because of the werewolf in counter.  
  
"Well im going to the quidditch pitch to watch the game," said Lily getting up.  
  
"Yer, ill come with you," said Lupin.  
  
"Er.ok," said Lilly as she walked out with Lupin and Peter following.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first quidditch match of the year," said the commentator "Today's first match is Griffindor verses Sltherin!" the cheered as the players took their positions. Lily began to watch Michelle and Jessie take their positions but couldn't help look at James for at least a second, Lily saw she wasn't the only one, there was a girl from griffindor staring at James with her mouth open as he swooped around the field.  
  
"Pathetic," muttered Lily.  
  
"Madam Hooch throws up the quaffle and the game begins!" yelled the commentator. "Michelle Ablete from Griffindor grabbes the quaffle, passes it to Aaron Isaacs, Isaacs is flying with the ball he shoots and SCORES! Ten points to Griffindor!" the Griffindor crowd cheered. "Now Slytherin has the quaffle And Andrew Hopkins is flying with it, he shoots and SCORES ASWELL! That's a very unlikely score for Jessie Sparks to miss!" the Sltherine crowd cheered. Lily looked over and saw that Jessie was just about half asleep on her broom. Lupin moved closer to Lily, which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Umm I think I might lean on the ledge to get a better view," said Lily and she went over to the ledge. As she was leing on the ledge a Slytherin beater hit the bludger out of nowhere which went at Jessie but Jessie dogged it and the bludger flew around the goal posts through the crowd and hit Lily square in the back of the head, Lily fell over the ledge before anybody could pull her back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
James had seen the snitch and so had the Slytherin seeker, James was racing for it, he had his hand outstretched but he heard a scream from above, he looked up and saw Lily falling through the sky. James left the snitch and flew to save Lily, she was falling faster and faster infact so fast that she passed James before he could catch her, This time James dived down to save Lily, he was flying as fast as he could, arms outstretched and just before he hit the ground a light girl landed in his arms. The Griffindor crowd cheered not for the game but for James' marvellous catch. Jessie and Michelle raced over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek each.  
  
"You saved her!" Michelle said gratefully.  
  
"Thank you soooo much," said Jessie now hugging James. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and announced that even though Slytherin caught the snitch, because a beater from their team hit a student Slytherin must for fit the game and Griffindor wins!  
  
"GRIFFINDOR WINS!" yelled the commentator, now the Griffindor crowd cheered once again. James landed on the ground, with Lily still in his arms, and carried her to Madam Pomfery.  
  
"Hmm.. this girl has taken a bad beating," Madam Pomfery said.  
  
"Thank you for taking her to me Potter, I can take her from here," She waved her wand and out of nowhere appeared a stretcher, James placed Lily on it and Madam Phomfery and Madam Hooch carried her off to the hospital wing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius lay in the bed of the hospital wing.  
  
"This way, this way," came a voice that sounded like Madam Popery's. Sirius turned to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"Holy shit!" he said to himself as he saw Madam Phomphery and Madam Hooch Carrie a very beaten looking Lily into the hospital wing they placed Lily two beds down from Sirius'  
  
"She's going to be out for a few days," said Madam Phomphery. "That's the second head injury in two days,"  
  
"Those bludgers can do allot of damage," said Madam Hooch looking down at Lily and shacking her head.  
  
"Er.Madam Phompery," interrupted Sirius.  
  
"Black, what are you still doing here? I said you could go any time today," said Madam Phompery.  
  
"Yes but how did Lily get hurt?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Took a bludger to the head, she fell down over the ledge and if it wasn't for Potter she would be dead." Said Madam Hooch.  
  
"That would be right," muttered Sirius slyly.  
  
"Now black please tell me your going to leave soon," said Madam Phompery.  
  
"I will," Sirius lied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * James stood in the change room, dressed, thinking of how Lily would be.  
  
"James!" called Michelle from outside the change room.  
  
"Yer!" replied James.  
  
"Jess, Remus, Peter and I are going to see Lily and Sirius, wana come?" James ran out of the change room and over to them.  
  
"Of corse I do," said James.  
  
"Well let's go," said Jessie and they all walked off to the hospital wing. When they arrived Sirius sat up strait away and bombarded them with questions  
  
"How did this happen? Didn't anyone help her? Who did it?"  
  
"Sirius slow down said Lupin.  
  
"Yer, you haven't even said hello," said Jessie now hugging Sirius.  
  
"Oh, hi how did all of this happen?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well Lily got hit in the head with a bludger," said Peter  
  
"I know that," said Sirius " Who did it?"  
  
"Hey who did do it?" asked James now confused.  
  
"It was that Slytherin girl beater who Lily had a fight with earlier," said Lupin.  
  
"I bet she did it on purpose," said Peter.  
  
"No shit Sherlock," said Sirius " If Lily had a fight with her then she was bound to do it on purpose."  
  
"Well I think I might pay a visit to this girl, what's her name again?" said James pulling his sleeves up and punching his hand into his fist.  
  
"Its Donna Pirson, and James don't beat her up that would make you a witch basher," said Michelle  
  
"I'm not going to bash her im going to prank her and give her hell," said James evilly.  
  
"And ill be with you all the way," said Sirius jumping out of bed already dressed.  
  
"Don't you have to stay and recover?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Well Madam Phompery said I could go whenever I wanted to today and I knew you guys were coming so I stayed in bed for the extra attention," said Sirius cheekily. Everybody laughed.  
  
"Well lets go get this bitch," said James.  
  
"Yer lets go," said Sirius as he put on his shoes. After Sirius got ready they all walked out to the great hall.  
  
A\N: to be continued. More romance in next chapters. TO COME IN NEXT CHAPTERS: James' birthday party, a fight with Donna Pirsons Boyfriend and James, Lily waking up.  
  
Please write reviews. I do not own any of the characters of the Harry Potter books the only characters I own are Jessie Sparks, Michelle Ablete, Donna Pirson and Aaron Isaacs that I made up. 


End file.
